


[Podfic] we miss being ruffians

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rappin' with Cap, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Assorted snippets post-they're gonna send us to prison for jerks,aka an excuse to write whatever self-indulgent nonsense I feel like about undercover as a (formerly mustached) math teacher Bucky Barnes.





	1. Rappin' with the Captain!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we miss being ruffians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488077) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48760274407/in/dateposted-public/) [Download Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d2TDeQI4_1x2w6DVTYkXa8osfBsgicmw/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive 


	2. You Played Yourself, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep calling me Bucky in public and the mustache comes back.” Steve wrinkled his nose. Bucky scrunched up his face right back. “Listen, it’s one thing for people to look at me and think, ‘hey, that guy kind of looks like definitely dead war hero Bucky Barnes, how weird, maybe they’re related.’ It’s another thing to look at me, think I look like Bucky Barnes, hear my friend named Steve call me Bucky, look at my friend named Steve—”
> 
> Steve winced. “I get it, I get it. Right. No calling you Bucky.”
> 
> It was easier said than done.

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N96MJnCIoog9jm_DRjj5qDE7sBthIeZW/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive


	3. Get in the Car, Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You owe me a car,” declared Sam.
> 
> “Yeah, I do. Wanna go buy one? I have access to a lot of HYDRA blood money, I can get you a really nice car.”

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ctFfVCXcB8O8ksJ534fq8Giez2oJoX4x/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive


End file.
